Smile
by Drama Kagome
Summary: "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm getting married." I knew I couldn't force her to stay with me. She would fight me, forgetting she was human. But this was her choice. I forced out a small smile.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of One Shot: **Smile

**Summary:** "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm getting married." I knew I couldn't force her to stay with me. She would fight me, forgetting she was human. But this was her choice. I forced out a small smile.

**Author's Note:** Its good/bad thing my laptop is dead. I get to write one shots on my parent's computer. Bad because I can't write my normal chapters on it. I don't know why, though. I guess I like my mini laptop better. I hope you like this one shot. It's based off the song **Smile **by Lonestar. It's awesome! I might have another one in mind to by them, also. R&R

**Name of One Shot: **Smile

...

_I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile  
But your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh, it lasted for a while  
I could hold on a little tighter I know  
But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so_

I stared at the young woman before me. This young woman I had as a ward when she was just a child. I made the mistake of letting her stay at my half demon brother's village. Where she met a human boy.

"He's so nice, Lord Sesshomaru." The woman continued, absentmindedly picking wild daisies that were around us. "He does everything for me. He makes me feel safe." The young woman sighed and smiled. "I love him."

I resisted the urge to growl. _I _could do everything for her. _I _could make her feel safe.

What happened to her loving _me_? She loved me and me alone. But then again, that's when she was a young child and I kept her safe from everything.

"And that's not the best part, Lord Sesshomaru." The young woman continued. I couldn't help but notice the shine in her brown eyes.

_She so beautiful, even if she's a human,_ I thought. I understand why now Father fell in love with that human woman.

"I'm getting married."

_I'm gonna smile  
'Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile_

My eyes widened and my attention was intently focused on her.

My immediate thought was "Kill male human. Male human stole mate." But I slew those thoughts as the young woman expected me to say something.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm getting married." The young woman repeated. My heart tore. I forced a smile, for her sake. I wanted to whisk her away this horrid village and that male human, but I couldn't though. Rin would fight to stay, even if it costs her life.

"Congratulations, Rin." I said, much to my displeasure. I wanted her to be _my _mate. Not some lowly human males mate.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied, smiling that smile I fell in love with. "I'm so happy with Haru. He makes me feel whole."

My urge to growl and tear this Haru limb from limb vanished. All I ever wanted for Rin was her _happiness_. While we were traveling, I did everything to make her happy. I stopped when she wanted to pick those disgusting flowers or eat.

I blinked, trying to keep bay a stinging sensation in my eyes. Rin laughed at something funny. I smiled more.

There was only one thing I could do: Let her go. If I wanted her happiness, I wouldn't tell her I loved her.

"Rin, are you truly happy with this male?" I asked her.

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for goodbye  
You can't help how you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why  
Give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me_

Rin eagerly nodded. "He makes me very happy."

I nodded. I stood up from my spot on the grass next to Rin.

"Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, standing next to me.

"I must go to seeto some important affairs in my lands."

"Oh. Okay. Goodbye, milord." Rin said, stretching up on her tip toes. She placed her lips on each of my cheeks and withdrew quickly. Fear passed through her beautiful brown eyes.

I placed my hand over her soft cheek. She didn't need to fear me. She was the only person I wouldn't kill. I couldn't kill her. I loved her.

"Goodbye, Rin." Saying this, it felt like I was saying goodbye for forever. I turned to go, not being able to look in her beautiful brown eyes anymore. I had to let her go if she was happy with this human Haru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said suddenly. I glanced over my shoulder to look at her. "My wedding is in a fortnight from tomorrow. Will you come?"

I nodded curtly.

I'm gonna smile  
'Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile

I didn't go back to my lands to the west. I stayed a mile away from the village, listening and smelling for trouble. In case Rin would be in danger.

I fell in love with Rin after she turned sixteen last year. I was visiting her as usual, giving her another elegant kimono. I hadn't been to see her in three months because of important business. Now that Naraku is gone, I'm free to rule my lands in the west that my father left me.

When my hand touched hers, I felt something warm flow into my hands from her.I didn't think nothing of it. I watched as she twirled around in the wind, blowing her scent towards me. I closed my eyes.

_She smells so good, _I thought, inhaling more of her scent. Raspberries. I looked at her and met her gaze. At that moment, I knew I loved her.

I'm gonna smile  
So you can find the courageLaugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me

I went to the wedding two weeks later. I didn't want to but, it was for Rin. My Rin. The Rin I protected as a child and risked my life to save numerous times._ My Rin._

"Did Rin invite you, Sesshomaru?" My half demon brother asked me. I nodded, my eyes on focused on a male with short black hair and gray eyes_. _He was near the priest and monk. He wore traditional wedding garb.

I glanced over my shoulder, watching Rin. She was looking at the male human. Her smile faltered when she looked at Haru.

I looked at Haru and my eyes went red.

I woke up.

I glanced next to me, seeing Rin curled against my side. I smiled. It was just a dream. Rin didn't fall for any human while she was in that village. She fell for _me._

I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rin." I whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru." She mumbled. I smiled.

_I'm gonna smile._

...

Done. How did you guys like the surprise ending?There are a few hints in too. Haru is a character of my own and if you read **Psychotic Love **or **When It Was Me** you would know how he is. Well, I hope you liked it. I'm going to work on another one shot that I have in mind so...

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


End file.
